Feliz
by ShootToThrill
Summary: TWOShot 'Sasuke solo se sonrojo un poco y sonrió de una manera tan dulce que se podía decir que en su vida a estado tan feliz.' Conozcan el lado paternal de Kakashi XD. Una tierna historia. Un segundo episodio mas en el futuro de la historia! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Narutin ni su anime ni nada me pertenece mas que las cosas raritas que no tengan nada que ver con la historia original XD.

One-shot, espero les guste. Se trata mas acerca del lado paternal de Kakashi e Iruka.

**PASEN A LEER EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!!! ES EL PRIMERO PERO SIN ERRORES DE ESCRITURA!!! Gracias. )**

* * *

**.. Feliz ..**

* * *

"Vamos, Naruto." Finalmente dijo Iruka terminando su decisión con un pequeño Naruto, el cual se encontraba con sus bracitos cruzados en su pecho y un gran puchero en el dulce rostro. 

"No quedo!" grito adorablemente el pequeño rubiecito mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo fuertemente y miraba con odio a su 'papa adoptivo'.

"No vamos a empezar jovencito. Comerás verduras, quieras o no." Le contesto igual de irritado Iruka, pero irritado porque aun no comprende porque Naruto no quiere comer sus platillos que con tanto amor le cocina. Con excepción de ramen, claro.

"No me gustan verduras!" le grito el pequeño, haciendo que todo mundo a su alrededor lo voltearan a ver con cara de 'Este tío que le hace al pequeño angelito'.

Iruka sudo la gota gorda y sacudió sus manos hacia el frente en defensa.

Porque negárselo? Es demasiado adorable…

"Tu ganas, Naruto" finalmente se rindió el sensei y dejo caer sus hombros en derrota.

"Yay!" grito animado el pequeño Naruto mientras que brincaba de un salto y abrazaba a Iruka quien solo sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia su destino. Ichiruka.

Desde muy lejos, un pequeño niño, como de la edad de Naruto, se encontraba viéndolos con ojos distanciados y oscuros.

El también quería ir a comer! El no quería estar solo!

Llévenme con ustedes, gritaba en su cabecita. Pero sus suplicas eran en vano, nadie lo oía ni se giraban para verlo ahí paradito en las sombras con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

"Hn." Finalmente dijo el pequeñito caminando hacia su grandísima casota en la que el comería lo que sabe cocinar, sentadito en su mesa solito y sin nadie a quien contarle sus actividades del día.

En ese momento, alguien no se fijaba por donde iba y choco contra el pequeño niño haciéndolo caer al suelo junto con el o ella.

"Ah! Lo siento. Eres muy pequeño, sabes? No te vi." Se disculpo el señor, quien tenia cabellos plateados peinados hacia un lado, un ojo cubierto con una banda de ninja y el otro lo veía con culpa.

"No hay problema." Dijo rápidamente Sasuke, sacudiendo sus ropas y caminando hacia su casa, la cual lo esperaba solitariamente.

-

Al día siguiente, en clases, Iruka-sensei les había dicho que hoy tendrían a aun invitado, quien era un ninja, para mostrarles las típicas armas de guerrero y como usarlas.

"Sasuke veía como Iruka-sensei le regalaba una sonrisa a Naruto quien se encontraba pintando en un papel.

'De seguro esta pintando algo estupido como un árbol o algo así.'

"Bueno niños, les presento a Hatake-san, quien se tomo la molestia de tomar un día libre y venir a enseñarles a ustedes."

Todos los pequeños voltearon hacia la puerta y esperaron tranquilamente por el señor ese, pero nunca entro.

-2 Horas Después-

"Err… bueno, parece que Hatake-san tuvo un inconveniente y no vino…tendré que decirle al Hokage- pero no se preocupen! Mientras saquen su libro de Shuriken y lean pagina 45!" les ordeno nervioso Iruka mientras veía que todos ponían cara de fastidio y sacaban sus libros.

-Al Final de Clases-

En el salon de clases, aun se encontraban Iruka-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke y uno que otro compañerito preparando su mochila para irse.

"Iruka-sensei! Porque ese tipo no se apareció por aquí? Yo quería ver a un ninja en acción!" comento el pequeño rubio mientras que Iruka ponía cara de molesto ya que fue muy mal el dejar a los pobres pequeñitos plantados.

"No tengo idea Naru-"

"Hola!" grito un joven de cabellos plateados desde la puerta entrando con la mano hacia el frente en forma de saludo.

Naruto e Iruka lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con cara de fastidio. Era el tío este que lo llamo chaparro y pequeñito. Yoohoo.

"Oh. Y los niños?" pregunto Kakashi mientras que entraba y se ponía a hablar con Iruka, quien solo le gritaba porque llegaba hasta esta hora y como se le ocurría dejar a los niños sin su clase.

Mientras tanto, Naruto giraba hacia Sasuke y lo saludaba.

"Me llamo Naruto, y tu?" pregunto el pequeñín (creo que ya eh usado mucho esa palabra XD) haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera un poco nervioso y con carita sonrojada.

"Sasuke." Dijo el morenito, recordando que este era el niño al que vio con su profesor el otro día, y se preguntaba si eran parientes o algo.

"Sabes, es gracioso como nunca te noto en clase, pero después de clases siempre te veo sentado en los columpios del parque." Le comento el rubiecito sonriendo dulcemente pero con cara de confusión como si preguntándole que hace todos los días ahí.

Sasuke opto por ignorar su inaudible pregunta y decidió salir de dudas.

"Que eres del profesor?" pregunto.

"Te refieres a Iruka-sensei?" dijo el rubio y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "Somos amigos! El me cuida desde que yo recuerdo…." Sin terminar lo que decía, puso su mano en la barbilla como si estuviese pensando profundamente.

"Naruto, ven hacia aquí." La hablo Iruka, interrumpiendo su platica con Sasuke.

Cuando el rubiecito camino hacia su profesor, Sasuke se le quedo viendo a los dos adultos.

Más bien dicho al ninja de cabellos plateados… se le hace tan conocido…

"Oye, te estoy hablando." Le dijo una voz.

Una voz?

Cuando Sasuke volvió en si, vio que el ninja ese estaba parado frente a el con cara de animado. Como se atreve!

"Eres Uchiha Sasuke, verdad?" le pregunto, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

"Si." Dijo en voz bajita y bajando la cabeza. Porque este tío viene de la nada y le pregunta quien es? Acaso lo ira a secuestrar? Nahh.. el sabe defenderse bien, pero…

"Como te encuentras?" le pregunto Kakashi.

Sasuke solo puso cara de confundido.

"Me refiero a lo de tu familia." Le comento, dándole así un infarto a el pequeñín quien se puso mas blanco que una nube en verano. Al ver esto, Kakashi se arrepintió al preguntar tal cosa. "Er… yo era amigo de tu familia, de tu tío Obito. El murió hace mucho tiempo así que dudo sepas quien era el." Le comento en voz baja pero melancólica.

"Eras amigo de la familia?" pregunto sorprendido el pequeño y Kakashi le asintió con la cabeza y un ojito de media luna feliz.

"Si, conocí a tu ma-" el ninja se detuvo al ver los ojitos lagrimosos que se le empezaron a hacer al pequeñito a pesar de el intento que hacia en ocultarlos.

Esto le conmovió el corazón al ninja. El también creció sin sus papas y tuvo la desgracia de ver como su propio padre se quitaba la vida por si mismo.

Eso es! Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea al brillante copia ninja.

"Oye Sasuke, te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?" le pregunto de repente haciendo que el moreno lo mirara como si estuviese loco.

"Porque iría a comer con alguien que no conozco." Le contesto de mala manera.

"Pues porque Iruka-sensei, tu profesor me invito y pues me pareció que como el va a ir con el niño ese, Naruto, tu podrías ir conmigo."

Sasuke se le quedo viendo unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada y poner sus bracitos a los lados. "Esta bien." Le dijo al ninja quien sonrió (bajo su mascara) acercándosele.

Cuando Sasuke volteo hacia arriba (Kakashi es mucho mas alto XD) sintió como lo levantaban por debajo de sus bracitos y Kakashi lo colocaba en sus hombros.

"Te gustaría oír de las aventuras que tu tío y yo pasábamos cuando teníamos misiones con nuestro equipo?"

Sasuke solo se sonrojo un poco y sonrió de una manera tan dulce que se podía decir que en su vida a estado tan feliz.

Después de todo parece que hoy no comerá solo.

* * *

**FINITO!**

* * *

Espero os aia gustado! Es un one-shot y no tiene sentido mas que el de como Kakashi le hace para que Sasukito no estese trizte!  
Nos vemos! 

- MoOn -


	2. Feliz BETADO

* * *

**•Feliz•**

* * *

"Vamos, Naruto." Finalmente dijo Iruka, terminando una discusión con un pequeño Naruto, el cual se encontraba con sus bracitos cruzados en su pecho y un gran puchero en el dulce rostro. 

"¡No quiero!" Grito adorablemente el pequeño rubiecito mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo fuertemente y miraba con odio a su _papa adoptivo_.

"No vamos a empezar, jovencito. Comerás verduras quieras o no." Le contesto igual de irritado Iruka, pero irritado porque aun no comprende el porque Naruto no quiere comer sus platillos que con tanto amor le cocina. Con excepción de ramen, claro.

"¡No me gustan verduras!" Le grito de nuevo el pequeño, haciendo que todo mundo a su alrededor lo voltearan a ver con cara de _Este tío que le hace al pequeño angelito_.

Iruka sudo la gota gorda y sacudió sus manos hacia el frente en defensa.

¿Porque negárselo? Es demasiado adorable…

"Tu ganas, Naruto" Finalmente se rindió el sensei y dejo caer sus hombros en derrota.

"¡Genial!" Grito de emocion el pequeño Naruto, mientras que brincaba de un salto y abrazaba a Iruka, quien solo sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia su destino: Ichiraku.

Desde muy lejos, un pequeño niño como de la edad de Naruto, se encontraba viéndolos con ojos distanciados y oscuros.

¡El también quería ir a comer, el no quería estar solo!

_Llévenme con ustedes_, gritaba en su cabecita. Pero sus suplicas eran en vano, nadie lo oía ni se giraban para verlo ahí paradito en las sombras con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Hn." Finalmente dijo el pequeñito, caminando hacia su grandísimo hogar en la que el comería lo que sabe cocinar, sentadito en su mesa, solo y sin nadie a quien contarle sus actividades del día.

En ese momento, alguien no se fijaba por donde iba y choco contra el pequeño niño haciéndolo caer al suelo junto con el o ella.

"Ay, lo siento. Eres muy pequeño, no te vi." Se disculpo el señor, quien tenia cabellos plateados peinados hacia un lado, un ojo cubierto con una banda de ninja y el otro lo veía con culpa. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una mascara de tela desde la nariz hacia abajo.

"No hay problema." Dijo rápidamente Sasuke, sacudiendo su ropa y caminando hacia su casa, la cual lo esperaba solitariamente.

-

Al día siguiente en clases, Iruka-sensei les había dicho que hoy tendrían a aun invitado ninja para mostrarles las típicas armas de guerrero y como usarlas.

En esos momentos, Sasuke veía como Iruka-sensei le regalaba una sonrisa a Naruto quien se encontraba pintando en un papel.

_De seguro esta pintando algo estupido como a Iruka-sensei y el mismo tomados de la mano._

"Bueno niños, les presento a Hatake-san, quien se tomo la molestia de tomar un día libre y venir a enseñarles a ustedes." Por fin anuncio Iruka, abriendo la puerta y moviendose a un lado de ella.

Todos los pequeños voltearon hacia el y esperaron tranquilamente por el señor ese, pero nunca entro.

**-2 Horas Después-**

"Err… bueno, parece que Hatake-san tuvo un inconveniente y no vino. Tendré que decirle al Hokage- ¡Pero no se preocupen, mientras saquen su libro de Shuriken y lean pagina 45!" Les ordeno nervioso Iruka mientras veía que todos ponían cara de fastidio y sacaban sus libros.

**-Al Final de Clases-**

En el salón de clases, aun se encontraban Iruka-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke y uno que otro compañerito preparando su mochila para irse.

"Iruka-sensei¿Porque ese tipo no se apareció por aquí¡Yo quería ver a un ninja en acción!" Comento el pequeño rubio mientras que Iruka ponía cara de molesto ya que fue muy mal el dejar a los pobres pequeñitos plantados.

"No tengo idea Naru-"

"¡Hola!" Grito un joven de cabellos plateados desde la puerta entrando con la mano hacia el frente en forma de saludo.

Naruto e Iruka lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con cara de fastidio. Era el señor ese que lo llamo bajito el otro dia. Genial.

"Oh. ¿Y los niños?" Pregunto Kakashi mientras que entraba y se ponía a hablar con Iruka, quien solo le gritaba preguntando porque llegaba hasta esta hora y como se le ocurría dejar a los niños sin su clase.

Mientras tanto, Naruto giraba hacia Sasuke y lo saludaba.

"Me llamo Naruto ¿Y tu?" Pregunto el pequeñín haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera un poco nervioso y se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

"Sasuke." Dijo el morenito, recordando que este era el niño al que siempre veía con su profesor, y se preguntaba si eran parientes o algo.

"Sabes, es gracioso como nunca te noto en clase, pero después de clases siempre te veo sentado en la orilla del punte viendo el agua pasar." Le comento el rubiecito sonriendo dulcemente pero con cara de confusión como si preguntándole que hace todos los días ahí.

Sasuke opto por ignorar su inaudible pregunta y decidió salir de dudas.

"¿Que eres del profesor?" Pregunto el morenito.

"¿Te refieres a Iruka-sensei?" Dijo el rubio y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. "¡Somos amigos! El me cuida desde que yo recuerdo…" Sin terminar lo que decía, puso su mano en la barbilla como si estuviese pensando profundamente.

"Naruto, ven hacia acá." La hablo Iruka, interrumpiendo su plática con Sasuke.

Cuando el rubiecito camino hacia su profesor, Sasuke se le quedo viendo a los dos adultos.

Más bien dicho al ninja de cabellos plateados. Se le hace tan conocido…

"Oye, te estoy hablando." Le dijo una voz.

_¿__Una voz?_

Cuando Sasuke volvió en si, vio que el ninja ese estaba parado frente a el con una mueca de burla. ¡Como se atreve!

"Eres Uchiha Sasuke¿verdad?" Le pregunto, haciendo que la piel se le erizara.

"Si." Dijo en voz bajita y bajando la cabeza. ¿Porque este señor viene de la nada y le pregunta quien es, acaso lo ira a secuestrar? Imposible, el sabe defenderse bien. Pero…

"Yo me llamo Kakashi. ¿Como te encuentras?" Le pregunto Kakashi.

Sasuke solo lo miro un poco confundido.

"Me refiero a lo de tu familia." Le comento, dándole así un infarto a el pequeñín quien se puso mas blanco que una nube en verano. Al ver esto, Kakashi se arrepintió al preguntar tal cosa. "Er… yo era, um...a-_amigo_ de tu familia, de tu tío Obito. El murió hace mucho tiempo así que dudo sepas quien era el." Le comento en voz baja pero melancólica.

"¿Eras amigo de la familia?" Pregunto sorprendido el pequeño y Kakashi le asintió con la cabeza y un ojito de media luna feliz.

"Si, conocí a tu ma-" El ninja se detuvo al ver los ojitos lagrimosos que se le empezaron a hacer al pequeñito a pesar de el intento que hacia en ocultarlos.

Esto le conmovió el corazón al ninja. El también creció sin sus papas y tuvo la desgracia de ver como su propio padre se quitaba la vida por si mismo.

¡Eso es! Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea al brillante ninja copia.

"Oye Sasuke ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?" Le pregunto de repente haciendo que el morenito lo mirara como si estuviese loco.

"¿Porque iría a comer con alguien que no conozco?" Le contesto de mala manera.

"Pues porque Iruka-sensei, tu profesor, me invito y me pareció que como el va a ir con el niño ese, Naruto, tu podrías ir conmigo."

Sasuke se le quedo viendo unos momentos antes de bajar la mirada y poner sus bracitos a los lados. "Esta bien." Le dijo al ninja quien sonrió (bajo su mascara) acercándosele.

Cuando el pequeño Sasuke volteo hacia arriba sintió como lo levantaban por debajo de sus bracitos y Kakashi lo colocaba en sus hombros.

"¿Te gustaría oír de las aventuras que tu tío y yo pasábamos cuando teníamos misiones con nuestro equipo?"

Sasuke solo se sonrojo un poco y sonrió de una manera tan dulce que se podía decir que en su vida a estado tan feliz.

Después de todo parece que hoy no comerá solo.

* * *

**FINITO!

* * *

**

Bueno, aqui esta la historia Betada. Lei en mis reviews que querian que hiciera un capitulo mas para esta historia, y me puse a pensar. ¡Quisas si lo haga! Yo espero que si ya que tambien amo a Kakashi y me fascina leer fics en donde el sale en su fase paternal xDDD ¡Lo amo! Bueno, espero se entienda mas xDD 


	3. NUEVO! Cap 2: SORPRESAS

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

Debido a que lo prometi, aqui tienen mas de Kakashi paternal. : 3 No lo supero, es tan linnndo!  
Pero bueno, esto se me hizo DEMASIADO Out of Character, pero no tanto asi como para no  
reconocerlos... digo, se supone que es mi supuesto futuro a que si el capitulo anterior si  
hubiese sucedido en la historia.

Ya saben, blah blah obvio no soy dueña de Naruto... creen que estaria aqui escribiendo esto!? lol

Bueno, disfruten y diganme que tal!! : D

* * *

**Sorpresas**

Dando un brinco hacia atrás, Kakashi levanto un brazo rápidamente para obstaculizar el golpe que venía hacia el. Cuando Sasuke sintió su puño golpear el brazo de su sensei, dio un brinco hacia atrás y se hecho una pirueta para alejarse mas de el. Agachando la cabeza, el hombre de cabellos plateados dio a ver que sonreía puesto que su ojo tomaba forma de media luna. Lo más que Sasuke hizo fue apoyar sus manos en las rodillas y respirar agitadamente.

"Buen trabajo, Sasuke." Le dijo su sensei, posando su mano en la cabeza del joven. Girándose para darle la espalda, Kakashi caminó hacia el árbol en el que dejaron tiradas sus pertenencias.

Los ojos oscuros del joven seguían la forma de su sensei mientras que el pensaba en lo que era la habla de toda la aldea. El Día el Padre. Cuando escucho que seria el día de mañana, Sasuke se ha puesto a pensar que quizá le felicitaría, o regalaría algo a su sensei. Desde aquel día en el que lo invito a comer junto con Iruka-sensei y Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi han estado formando una amistad muy linda. A veces siente que el hombre lo trata como si fuese su propio hijo, y eso hace que Sasuke se sienta feliz.

Para el, su sensei se merece al menos un abrazo de su parte ya que el lo ha hecho sentir que no esta solo, y que lo tiene a el para lo que necesite. Decidido a hacer algo así por el hombre, Sasuke camino hacia en donde su sensei lo esperaba, y le sonrió.

Kakashi le regreso el gesto, y después de que tomaron sus cosas los dos empezaron a caminar fuera el campo y hacia el pueblo. En todo el camino, los dos disfrutaron de la compañía y al llegar al camino en el que se separan los dos para ir a sus respectivos hogares, se despidieron y siguieron su rumbo.

-

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se despertó con una sensación muy extraña. ¿Acaso hay alguien en su apartamento y no lo percato antes? Levantándose silenciosamente de su cama, el hombre de cabellos plateados le hecho un vistazo a todo su apartamento tratando de encontrar al intruso, pero no había nadie. Encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre camino hacia su cocina bostezando. El segundo en el que abrió el ojo, su mirada se topo con una de cierto joven el cual no debería de estar ahí.

"¿Sasuke?" Pregunto Kakashi estupefacto. _¿Como es que paso por mis trampas de seguridad?_ Se preguntaba el hombre mientras que el joven caminaba hacia el y le daba un abrazo. Aun más confuso que nada, Kakashi se puso tan rígido como una tabla de metal ante el acto del muchacho. Al sentir que Sasuke no se movía, el hombre decidió proceder con el acto de abrazarlo también. Sus brazos pasaron por el cuello del joven, y apretaron suavemente su espalda para acercarlos un poco mas.

La verdad se le hacia un poco extraño ya que es mucho el tiempo en el que lleva sin hacer algo así, pero si le preguntaran en ese momento como se sentía, diría que mejor que nunca. Suspirando levemente, Kakashi sintió a Sasuke soltarlo por detrás, y moverse para separarse un poco y quedar de nuevo frente a el. Levanto su mirada oscura y le sonrió a su sensei.

"Em, Sasuke…" Por primera vez, se diría, el Ninja Copia se había quedado sin palabras.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿Estaría mal si te deseo un feliz Día del Padre?" Pregunto Sasuke, dejando estupefacto a Kakashi por segunda vez en esa mañana. Después de que unos minutos pasaron y su sensei no contesto, Sasuke decidió darse la vuelta y caminar hacia a puerta para así irse de ahí para seguir con sus actividades matutinas. Pero antes de poder llegar a ella, sintió como una mano fuerte lo detenía.

"Sasuke, ¿Porque me desearías algo así?" Preguntó sorprendido el hombre, tratando de encontrarle respuesta a tan estúpida pregunta. Lo que pasa es que no lo podía creer. Jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera con su propio padre debido a la edad en la que lo perdió.

Sasuke se tensó un poco por la pregunta, pero de todas formas se giro y miró al ojo a su sensei. No se aguantaría mas el sentimiento hacia aquel hombre, ya que lo hacia tan feliz y tenia que saberlo.

"Kakashi-sensei, desde aquel dia en el que me invito a comer con usted, Iruka-sensei y Naruto, sentí mucha… felicidad cuando me hablaba y me ponía atención. Y cuando empezó a entrenarme, me creí aun mas feliz porque eso también lo hacen los-" Sasuke se detuvo por un segundo, tragando saliva y tranquilizando sus nervios para poder continuar. "-los padres con sus hijos y…" Sin poder terminar, el joven sintió como Kakashi posaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, y se movía en un acto tierno.

"Yo también siento como si fueras mi hijo, Sasuke. Supongo que tú me has hecho saber lo que se siente tener uno." Kakashi sonrió tiernamente ante su alumno, y asintió con la cabeza mentalmente. Definitivamente si algún día tiene hijos, le gustaría que fuesen así como Sasuke.

Sin esperar un minuto mas, Sasuke se alejo un poco de su sensei y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola y indicándole a su sensei que saliera. Levantando una ceja, Kakashi se le quedo viendo, esperando a que le dijera lo que quería.

"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, vayamos a entrenar." Dijo fríamente el muchacho, actitud totalmente diferente a la que tenia apenas unos segundos antes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión, Kakashi solo suspiro exageradamente y regreso a su recamara para cambiarse de ropa y ahora si salir con su estudiante rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento. No cabe duda que ese niño no cambiara nunca, y al igual que Naruto, no se queda atrás en sorprenderlo.

Si, definitivamente quiere un hijo como él. Vaya que mañanas le esperan el día en que tenga su propia familia.

* * *

**Finito!!**

* * *

A/N:  
Weno, ahi lo tienen, espero no se les haya hecho muy irreal, y perdon por incoherencias!! Estoy muy desvelada y pues  
como me dieron ganas de escribir, claro que no iba a pasarme la inspiracion por arriba!! Y tambien, no lo betee, asi que  
disculpas por los errores!! Le dedico este fic a mi papa, ya que el fin de semana del dia del padre estuvo en le hospital  
debido a un accidente que tuvo en la carretera, ojala y el que le choco por ir a velocidad que no debia, vuelva a chocar  
y ahora sea el en el hospital. Perdon, pero me REVIENTA la gente estupida que no sigue las reglas. Disculpas por  
malos pensamientos a otros, pero se lo merece. BUENO!! los dejo y nos veremos en alguna otra ocasion!! : D

* * *


End file.
